xCommunication
by That Dirty Dog
Summary: "I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Yancy spoke softly into the crumbled hat between her hands. "Damnit!" Kyouhei slammed his clenched fist into the wall of the hotel room. "I don't want to hear another apology. What I need from you is answers." Yancy fought back the stinging tears that were welling up behind her closed eyelids. Tranceivershipping, Hope you enjoy!
1. 1: A Fateful Encounter on a Rainy Night

**Hi guys! Long time no...uh...publish! (I'm sorry, that's cheesy I know ._.) Anyways, I've been on a hiatus for a solid 3 years and just now decided I'd delve back into fanfiction again. I know I have a track record of not finishing things I've started, but I'm going to try my hardest to get a new chapter out for this at least every two weeks or so. While this story may be in the T section for now, rest assured it won't be for long. Hehehe...ANYWAYS, FULL SPEED AHEAD TOWARDS THE STORY**

**Kyouhei: Does he/she ever stop talking?**

**Yancy: Hey, don't be rude to him/her. He/she just need to get things off his/her chest like a-**

**Me: STOP! This is still int he T rating. So that means no curse words. Got it?**

**Yancy: All i was going to say was a sorry excuse for a man. I feel bad for him.**

**Kyouhei: Haha, you said it Yancy. And don't waste your pity on trash like him.**

**Me: Pfft. You're nothing more than jailbait Yancy. Better watch that mouth of yours hun~**

**Yancy: Jailbait? What's that?**

Kyouhei: Don't worry about it. And you, stop corrupting an innocent angel's mind!

**Me: (Meniacle Laugh) Muahahaha...Innocent you say? Oh boy, you have a lot to learn. The things these hands to do a keyboard...**

**Kyouhei: Just get on with the story already!**

**Me: Sheesh...Main protagonists these days. So full of them selves...**

**Chapter 1**

_A Fateful Encounter on a Rainy Night_

The rain was coming down hard on the small town of Nimbasa. The large drops of water came sliding down off the buildings to meet the ground with an even larger explosion and those drops burst into even tinnier droplets. The street lamps were on and the light from them reflected off the surfaces of the falling raindrops, giving the town an ominous glow.

"Crap, this is the second time I've lost to her!" Kyouhei yelled at the top of his lungs as he left the Pokémon Gym.

With a sigh, he began trudging his way through puddles on his way back to the Pokémon center. He didn't really care if he got wet or not, he was just angry he couldn't beat this one gym. All the others had come so easily to him so he couldn't understand why this was giving him so much trouble.

"She doesn't even devote all of her time to training, so how is it she can beat me so easily?" Kyouhei kicked his way through another puddle that had formed on the sidewalk.

"I guess I better start getting serious about my training."

When Kyouhei got to the Pokémon center, he simply stood there under the awning, dripping wet and disheartened. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something in the grass surrounding the center near the wall. He stepped back out into the rain and into the grass and to his amazement, that shiny piece of metal was someone's xTransceiver.

"Hmm…I wonder who's this is?" He ran back to under the awning and dried the device some. There were some nicks and scratches, but otherwise the device looked good as new. Some of the pink paint had been washed away along the corners from the rain, but that was to be expected. Although the device was advertised to be impervious to all weather conditions, he wasn't surprised when the thing didn't turn on. "Figures. I guess I'll just charge it just to make sure."

* * *

The door to the Pokémon center flew open as a girl with a light blue sundress and an off white cardigan came running in, dripping wet form the raging storm outside; her light blue rain boots squeaking all the way to the counter. Nurse Joy greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy, how can I be of service –"

"Has anyone come in her with a pink xTransceiver? I think I lost it somewhere around here, but I can't find it anywhere." The pink haired girl asked, out of breath as if she had just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry, but no one has brought in such a device." Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Rats." The girl cursed under her breath. "Well, thanks anyway." And with that the girl ran towards the door, her boots squeaking on the ceramic floor.

* * *

After slipping the device into his moistened pocket, he started towards the doors of the of the center, when he collided into someone running out of the center. He fell backwards and slammed his head on the ground.

"Ouch…that really hurt." He rubbed the back of his throbbing head wincing as he sat up.

"I am so sorry. Here, let me help you up." Said a girl's voice. He turned to look at the person who had slammed into him. It was a girl with creamy pink hair and an off white sunhat. He stared into her face, taking in her pale complexion and cherub like features; she was cute in a familiar sort of way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"It's okay I feel fine." Kyouhei rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly, as he looked her.

"It's just a birthmark, see?" The girl pointed to the small brown dot just below her eye.

"Oh," Kyouhei was frantically waving his hands in front of himself. "I wasn't staring at that. I was just thinking that you looked familiar"

"I think...you have the wrong girl," A flustered look came about her face as she looked away, her head sinking into her shoulders. Kyouhei couldn't hold back a chuckle at how shy this girl was, seeing how she was so beautiful. In one motion, he unzipped his jersey and draped it over her shoulders.

"That's a bit more protection than what your sundress is giving you." He smiled at her.

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept such a thing from you." She exclaimed; a look of surprise took over her face.

"Don't worry about it." Kyouhei patted her shoulder and stepped by her, reaching for the door to the Pokémon center. "Just be sure that you watch where you're running next time, okay?"

"Wait!"

Kyouhei turned to look at her, raising his eyebrow at the girl. "What is it?"

"I never got your name." The girl looked down and to the right at a nearby puddle forming on the concrete stairs where the awning couldn't protect.

"It's Kyouhei." He smirked as he opened the door and began to head inside. He stopped half way through the door. "Weren't you on your way to somewhere?"

"Oh, you're right!" And with that, the pink haired girl ran off into the pouring rain.

"Cute girl." Kyouhei muttered as he made his way inside.

* * *

"Is that all for tonight, Mr. Kyouhei?" Nurse Joy asked, bearing that motherly smile as she took all the Pokéballs Kyouhei put on the counter.

"Actually," Kyouhei reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink xTransceiver he had found in the rain and handed the device to Nurse Joy, "I was wondering if you could charge this for me?"

"Of course!" Nurse Joy replied cheerily as she plugged in the device under the counter. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you!" Kyouhei smiled and took off for his room.

The night was dark and the storm fierce. Thunder struck down from the clouds every other minute, keeping Kyouhei awake. Stretched out on his back, he looked up to the ceiling, unable to let his thoughts wander and lead him to dream land, a place he really needed to be on a day like this.

With a sigh, he got up and walked out into the blackened hallway. The center wasn't as welcoming in the dark as it was during the day; large shadows blanketed the floors like gigantic Haunters. He thought back to a story he heard of a castle that was haunted by a Gengar whose trainer had died in its halls of old age. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he made his way to the lobby.

No matter how much he hatted the thunder, he loved the rain. The only thing more calming for Kyouhei than listening to the rain was watching it fall from the graying masses above. He stepped outside and stood, barefoot in his pajamas, and watched the droplets fall from the sky.

After a few minutes of watching the downpour, Kyouhei stepped back through the doors of the center. As he was making his way over to the water tank in the corner of the room, he heard a buzzing sound from behind him. The cup he was filling fell out of his hands and splashed all over the tile flooring. Cursing himself, he started towards the bathroom when he heard the noise again. He turned towards the direction of the noise and he saw a faint glow emanating from behind Nurse Joy's counter. He inched his way towards the counter and found that it was the Xtransceiver he found earlier in the rain. It was getting a call from an unknown caller. He picked up the watch and answered the call.

"Hello?" There was static interference and no visual, probably due to the storm.

"Hi, can I ask who's calling?" Kyouhei answered back.

"Hello?" the person on the other side asked again, as if they didn't hear Kyouhei.

"Yes, hello. I'm here. Can I ask who's calling?" he inquired again, raising his voice a notch, thinking that would somehow get his message across.

"If there is anyone on the other line, I want you to meet me in Driftveil City in week. The Xtransceiver you are holding is mine and I would very much appreciate it if you could return it to me." The call ended and the screen went blank. Kyouhei looked back through the recent calls and messages to see if he could get a name of the person who owned the device, however, it appeared to be brand new. There were no contacts, no saved messages, no nothing.

"Weird…" Kyouhei said to himself as he slowly made his way back to his room, the whole conversation repeating in his head.

* * *

Yancy hung the phone back up and exited the phone booth.

"Did you get in touch with your device?" A woman in formal attire, a black blazer, skirt, and heels, asked Yancy, motioning the booth with her glasses.

"I don't know." Yancy looked down to the pavement, standing in the rain getting drenched. "I couldn't hear whoever was on the other end so I can't say for sure."

The woman smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure there was someone on the other end if it didn't go straight to voicemail." The woman opened the car door to the parked black limousine. "Now hurry, before you catch a cold in this storm."

Yancy nodded and slid into the car, squeaking as her behind met the leather seats. The woman closed the door behind Yancy and got in from the other side and placed her hand affectionately on Yancy's shoulder.

"We'll get it back, don't worry." The woman said softly to the shivering Yancy.

"But I got it as a birthday present from my father. He would be so angry with me if he knew I lost it." Little rivers were flowing from Yancy's eyes. The woman gently wiped them away with her thumb.

"He knows you're clumsy, so I'm sure he was expecting you to do something to it. If we explain I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope so." Yancy said as the car drove into the city lights.

"Now listen up. I can't have my little idol being all sad and mopey for tonight's performance. You've got a big night ahead of you." The woman said with a supportive tone, firmly holding on to Yancy's shoulder. Yancy nodded as she took a deep inhale.

* * *

"Places everyone!" A man with a clipboard yelled backstage. Yancy took this as her cue to get out of her chair and make her way to her place under the stage.

"Do you best Yancy!" Her manager cried out after her.

"I hope not to let you all down." Yancy faked a smile back at her manager, hoping to suppress her anxiety for the upcoming performance.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Nimbasa Stadium. Tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Give a warm welcome to the up and coming idol, Yancy!"

On cue the platform began to rise up. Yancy could feel her nervousness wash way with the blinding lights on her. Slowly she opened her eyes to her audience as she brought the microphone to her lips. The Kricketune began to play a lulling melody on their long appendages as Yancy took a deep breath in and began to sing.

* * *

"I wonder what's on TV…" Kyouhei yawned as he flipped on the television and began surfing the channels, when he stopped at the sport channel. He was never a big fan of sports, but he was tired and nothing else seemed to be on that was worth watching. Nothing but soap operas and cooking shows. The Pokémon center wasn't know for it's vast array of cable channeling.

He laid back down on the mattress, his eyes heavy as he tried to recount the events of the day, when he heard the announcer from the TV introduced the half-time show's performer. With the speed of a Zebstrika, he jolted up, assuming a cross-legged position, and stared at the television set. The camera zoomed in on the idols face. Kyouhei's heart jumped a little when he saw her face. She was stunning.

A few weeks back, he passed by a street performance of Yancy at Castalia city. Her voice was like nothing he'd ever heard before. There was a certain hue about her voice, a purple beauty that pulled at all your heartstrings only to tie them in a knot and let you sink into of the vastness of Undella Bay where you let the bubbles envelop you. After she was finished singing he walked right up to the vendor next to the stage and bought her single. Since then, it's been on repeat on his Walkman and he hasn't gotten bored of it yet.

Again he could see the purple beauty from her voice as he was lulled into a trance by the music. It wasn't as violet as it was back at the park, but it was still beautiful. With a small smile on his face, he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was rudely awoken by a commotion outside his door. Quickly, he took shower, got dressed and made his way out to see what was going on. He was greeted by the sight of a angry mob of people swarming Nurse Joy's desk. Somehow, he managed to squirm his way out of the mass and emerge outside. There were police and camera people everywhere.

"What's going on, Officer?" He asked one of the near by cops.

"It seems that people's Pokémon have been going berserk, being highly uncooperative with their trainers." The officer replied.

"Man, that's terrible."

"Yeah, tell me about it? It seems, however, that the only the Pokémon of the people who attended last nights game were affected. Everyone else's Pokémon are safe."

"Do you know why?" Kyouhei asked, his face full of concern.

"If we did son, we wouldn't be here now."

"I guess your right. Well good luck with your work, officer." Kyouhei said after politely bowing to the officer and taking off down the road towards the Desert Resort.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Feel free to leave review it with any corrections, comments, and complaints.  
**


	2. 2: A Fateful Battle in a Sandy Resort

**Hey guys! I got this chapter done way ahead of when I thought I was going to finish it, so I decided that it would be best to put it out there. Don't expect me to be this speedy with updates though, because of college and what not. **

**Chapter 2**

****_A Fateful Reunion; Tussle in the Sand_

"Aldith, your report please?" The man sporting a white lab coat and blond hair impatiently drummed his slim fingers against the ash wood desk.

"Well, Colress sir, the experiment the other night at the football stadium was an overall success," Aldith reported holding a clipboard to her bosom.

"That is great news," Colress replied, pacing the room over to a painting on the wall depicting the three legendary dragons, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyruem. "But I can tell from your facial epressions that there's more to it than that, isn't there?

"Unfortunately, the Pokémon were only temporarily out of control. Calls to the police about Pokémon related violence became less frequent, yet more extensiveas the night went on. From this we can deduce that the stronger the Pokémon was, the more effected they were."

"Well, at least we got something out of this experiment," Colress stated, meandering over to his desk, resting his hand on top a pile of papers. "This confirms that the machine is capablbe of influencing a large group of Pokemon."

"Yes that is great news, sir," Aldith said with a hint of glee in her tone.

"Oh by the way," Colress turned towards Aldith, his face losing all hints of elation replaced by a more curious glaze over. "What ever happened to that Darmanitan that escaped during the trial test yesterday."

"It is still missing, sir. We've had our hands full with modifications for our next test in Driftveil City."

"Ah, then don't worry about it. Modest curiosity was all." Colress waved his hand to dismiss his concern for the missing Pokémon. "That is all Aldith, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir!" And with that, she made her way out of the office, closing the door behind her. Not less than a moment later, Yancy came through the door with a worried look about her face, clutching at her black necklace around her neck

"Father, have you seen my Darmanitan anywhere? I haven't seen it since yesterday morning. I thought it just went out on its own again like it usually does, but it hasn't come back yet and I'm worried." Yancy asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Colress said, facing out towards the large glass window that replaced the far wall; from it one could see the entirety of Nimbasa City.

"Really? Sorry for bothering you then. I know you have a lot of work you probably should be doing. I'm going out for a bit, if you don't mind." Yancy sighed as she began towards the door.

"Alright, but I'll be needing you for an experiment later to test out the equipment for your next performance. I'll message you on your Xtransceiver, the one I got you for your birthday." Colress said with an almost unnatural tenderness.

Yancy stopped, her back still turned towards her father, as she realized she was still missing it. The mess with her Darmanitan had shaken her up so much that she had forgoteen about her missing Xtransceiver. _Does he know?_ She thought.

"Of course father," Yancy spun around and faced her father with the same cutesy smile that she was known for as an idol. "But do you know around what time you want me to be back?"

"Well I have a lot of work to do, so I can't say for sure, but it doesn't matter much because I can just reach you on your device." Colress replied, a fatherly smile plastered to his face. "I can, can't I?"

"You're right, how silly of me. Well I'll be off!" And with that Yancy left the office with a skip in her step, another defining mark of her career as an entertainer. The moment she was outside, she sighed a breath of relief that her father didn't notice she lost her Xtransceiver yet, which meant she still had time to find her device. _Now, to go and find Darmanitan!_

* * *

Kyouhei always thought it was humorous how drastically one area could be from the next here in Unova, in this instance, a city and a desert. Sand, sand, and more sand was all Kyouhei could see, which wasn't much considering the amount of dust particles swirling around in the air, whipped up from the ground into the air.

Beside him was his trusty Lucario, roughly standing a head shorter than him. His coat was mostly navy blue and black, safe for his torso, which was covered by soft yellow fur. As the Pokémon walked along the sand, it seemed to be hovering just barely above the surface.

"How are you holding up buddy?" Kyouhei asked, turning his head towards the jackal-like Pokémon. The Pokémon simply nodded in the direction of his trainer before looking forward once again, seemingly unfazed by the barrage of sand flying about. _How I wish I could be a steel type. _Kyouhei covered his mouth with inside of his elbow, blocking out the sand.

If it weren't for training to beat the Elise, he wouldn't even be out here. He was on the look out for a Krokorok, the evolution of Sandile and a Pokémon indigenous to this barren wasteland. In all honesty, he didn't even really like ground types all that much, his dislike stemming from a rough experience involving ice cream and an overly joyful Hippopotas. Since that fateful day, he vowed he would never trust a ground type for anything ever again, but this gym leader was giving him just enough trouble to put his childish vendetta against the species on the back burner for a bit. In the back of his mind, he could see that vile woman with that annoyingly arrogant look about her eyes. The only thing Kyouhei hated more than losing was losing to an arrogant prick that didn't even care about battling.

Kyouhei keep his eyes sharp as he worked his way through the desert, on the look out for his ticket to victory, however, he failed to notice probably the second most important thing one should should be on the look out while you walk through the middle of the desert, besides random glass walls that appear out of no where.

Random falling objects.

With its keen senses, Lucario scooped up Kyouhei like a damsel in distress and leaped out of the way before the giant falling rock could make contact with its trainer's head.

"What the-?" Kyouhei hopped from his Pokémon's arms and took a couple of baby steps towards the strange rock. It appeared a little different from the average rock in the way that it looked sort of like a sleeping Pokémon…  
"Ah shit!" Quickly, Kyouhei leaped back and stood behind his Lucario and watched as the rock gave off a brilliant light, transforming into a red creature with two strong arms and flaming eyebrows. The creature beat at its chest as it roared; a wide, menacing grin that looked almost like it had ben painted on formed on its face.

"Darmanitan!" The creature roared. It hovered in the air, its arms slightly away from his body and hands clenched into fists. Like a flick of a lighter, the Pokémon was cloaked in a raging flame and rushed towards Kyouhei.

"Lucario! Quick Guard!" The black and blue creature swiftly moved in front of his trainer and put up both his arms in an "x" formation. The blazing inferno made contact, however, it seemed as though it had hit an invisible wall. It ricocheted off the wall and skid on the ground a bit before charging in again. Lucario rushed towards Darmanitan and the two Pokémon grabbed for each other.

"Now Lucario, Reversal!" The Darmanitan reared its head back and smashed into Lucario's chest, but just as it made impact, Lucario grabbed hold of the Pokémon and leaped into the air. Lucario spun around and then threw the Darmanitan towards the desert floor, grains of sand flying into the air.

"God job, Lucario." Kyouhei starred at the Darmanitan buried in the sand and wondered why it was so hostile. Usually, they didn't attack unless someone or something was endangering its family or food supply. Using its long, muscular arms as leverage, the Darmanitan leaped out of the sand and assumed a fighting stance; Its eyes a bright purple.

"Strange…I wonder why its eyes look like that." Kyouhei thought to himself out loud. "Watch out Lucario, it looks angry."

The Darmanitan leaped into the air and dug its way underground.

"Stay focused, and use swords dance!" Lucario lifted its head into the sky and howled loudly, a white sheen of light appearing around him. All of the sudden the ground shook and the Darmanitan emerged from the ground in front of Kyouhei, taking him by surprise.

"Wha -" Lucario barely had any time to react when the red Pokémon reared its gigantic fist back as which was engulfed in flames and delivered a mighty punch into Kyouhei's abdomen, sending him flying back. He hit the desert floor hard. Lucario rushed to its trainer's side, kneeling beside him.

"Man that hurt, what gives?" Kyouhei coughed out a ball of saliva peppered with sand and blood. Slowly, Kyouhei got up, his head spinning, his vision blurry, and his bottom sandy.

"That Pokémon is no wild beast. It's been trained." A voice from behind Kyouhei proclaimed. He turned around and saw a man with long green hair that seemed to materialize from raging sand. Kyouhei couldn't really explain it, but there was a sort of divinity about him, as if he were some sort of angel from above.

"How do you figure?" Kyouhei questioned the strange man.

"Look at the way in which it fights, and the answer should become clear." Said the man; his gaze directed towards the Darmanitan that was beating its fists against its chest in a frenzied fit. It roared, yet there was a hint of something in its cry.

"It's in pain." The man began to approach the crying Pokémon.

"Wait! It's on a rampage!" Kyouhei reached out a hand to try to stop him, but fell down to his knee in pain. It hurt to breathe. _Damn. I think I broke a rib._ Lucario rushed to its trainer's side, holding him up with its arm under his shoulder.

Kyouhei watched as the green haired stranger put out his hand to pat the enraged Darmanitan's head. In a fit of anger, the Pokémon smacked at stranger's arm, causing the bone to snap. The stranger fell to his knees as he dangled his broken appendage at his side.

"It's okay, there's no need to be hostile," the man calmly assured the Pokémon with a smile. The Darmanitan lowered its arms and looked at him, a look of confusion on its face. It expression softened as it looked at stranger, its eyes returning to its natural color.

"Hey are you alright?" Kyouhei limped towards the stranger, clutching at his ribs. "Man that looks bad." He glanced at the man's arm. His long sleeve covered it, but he could tell it was swelling up.

"I'll be okay." The man said as he winced looking down at his arm and then back to Kyouhei. "What's your name, Trainer?"

"Kyouhei," He replied back.

"Well, Kyouhei, could you do me a favor and bring this Darmanitan back to the Pokémon center with you?"

"Sure, but what about you? Your arm looks broken. I think you could use some medical attention." Kyouhei stated, a look of concert blanketing his features.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The man stood up and began to walk away, his green hair billowing in the wind.

"Hey, I never got your name!" Kyouhei shouted, but it was too late. The man had already disappeared into the raging sand. He wondered how he could act so calm while his arm was so badly broken when he doubled over, a wave of pain coursed through his ribs. Now that the battle was over, the pain started to set in and it hurt. Struggling to breath, Kyouhei stood again, both the Darmanitan and his Lucario supporting him.

"Thanks guys," Kyouhei said as he blacked out.

* * *

Yancy casually walked down the streets of Nimbasa, her head covered by her sun hat; Her dress swaying as she made her way down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for her missing Pokémon. There were police cars flying past her, spraying her with leftover rain puddles left in the street. She thought it must be due to what ever happened to people's Pokémon last night after the game. She had seen in on the news earlier this morning and began to wonder if her Pokémon ran away and was going on a rampage like the others were.

From several people she asked, they sad a Darmanitan had been leaping across rooftops, but she didn't know to where it was headed. After about an hour of looking around and coming up with next to nothing as to where her Pokémon could have gone, she collapsed on a nearby bench.

"This is hopeless. I should just head back to the hotel and wait for Darmanitan to come back. He usually does." Yancy pushed her self off the bench and turned to walk back down the sidewalk, when she saw a Pokémon emerge form an alleyway, frantically looking around for anyone, whimpering as it did so.

"Darmanitan? I've been looking everywhere for you," Yancy walked over to the alleyway entrance to see why her Pokémon was acting like that. Darmanitan was jumping up and down and pointing its finger down the alley with a worried look on its face. She had never seen her Pokemon act this way before, so she hurried over to her Pokemon and looked down the alley. She had to stifle back a scream.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember that if you liked it, review please!**


	3. 3: A stunted Reunion Hidden Intentions

**Hey guys! Happy belated Halloween! In case you were wondering, yes, I did go trick-or-treating, however, I didn't dress up. I'm surprised that I got candy, but I was even more surprised by how excited I was to get candy that I knew I probably wasn't going to eat. I hope you all had a wonderful halloween and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to share what you decided to dress up as for halloween and I'll give a special shout out to those i think were the most creative/those that pique my interest!**

**Chapter 3**

_A stunted Reunion; Hidden Intentions_

"Kyouhei!" Yancy ran over to the unconscious trainer, sitting against the dumpster. A Lucario, who was knelt over him, its eyes focused on his trainer, quickly got up and stood in between Yancy and Kyouhei.

"It's okay, Lucario, I'm here to help." She said to the Lucario, a gentle smile adorning her face. The Pokémon stood down and went back to kneeling next to his trainer. Yancy saw that Kyouhei had his hand loosely across his abdomen. She lifted up his shirt and saw a blue bruise on his chest, where his ribs were.

"Oh no, I think his rib is broken." Yancy reached into her back to pull out her Xtransceiver, but then remember that hers was missing. She began hyperventilating as she got up and rushed back out into the street.

"Help!" She called out, but there was no one in sight. _What am I going to do?_ Then, an idea popped into her head. She ran back to Kyouhei and grabbed his Xtransceiver and called up the police.

"Nimbasa police speaking. How can we help?" A young woman said

"I found my friend collapsed against a dumpster. I think his rib broken and he seems to be unconscious." Yancy reported; her voice cracked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Press the button on the side of the device so we can find where the two of you are." Yancy fumbled with the device and pressed the button. "Okay, wait right there and we'll be there soon." With that, the woman hung up the phone.

"Please be okay, Kyouhei." Yancy held his limp hand in hers as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

_Crimson flames licked the trees and the surrounding houses, ashes fluttering around like tiny little butterflies, as people, men and woman, ran around screaming. Men in full chainmail clothing marched through the streets, shouting commands to their Pokémon. Trainers were rushing out, trying to fend off the men in chainmail, but were easily beaten and their Pokémon taken from them. Some Pokémon ran away from the conflict, heading into the forest to save them selves. Running with his father holding on to his sleeve, the two made their way through the ruin and destruction._

"_Hurry Kyouhei, before they catch up to us!" The two of them rounded the corner and continued down the street._

_From out of one of the side alleys jumped a Pokémon with a long snout like nose, flames shooting from its nostrils and its tail. The iris of its eyes were a fogged over by brilliant purple fog. The flaming Pokémon turned towards the father and sun. _

"_Stand behind me son!" The man yelled as he shoved his son behind him._

_The Pokémon scrunched up its snout as it reared its head back. A low growl settled in its belly that escalated into a roar as it spit out a ball of fire. The man turned around and hug his sun and the ball of fire hit his back, sending the two of them sprawling. _

"_Father?" Kyouhei shook his father, whose back was scorched. Tears were falling in torrents down his face as he shook harder and harder. The flaming Pokémon started stomping its way over to the boy. He turned his head to saw the Pokémon looming over him like a specter. The boy used his body to cover his father, crying out as he did so._

"_Don't hurt daddy!" Kyouhei cried._

* * *

"So you're saying you found the boy sitting up against the dumpster and you swear you didn't have anything to do with it?" The police officer questioned Yancy, a skeptical look about his face.

"I know it's hard to believe it's the truth." Yancy hung her head low, avoiding eye contact with the police officer.

"And you said you are this young man's-"

"His name is Kyouhei," Yancy interrupted the police officer, finally looking up at the balding man.

"You are his -"

"Adoptive sister, Nancy." Yancy smiled at him the smile she used to woo all her fans, the smile that defined her idol career.

"Okay whatever." The police officer sighed before turning to the rest of his team. "Lets just get this boy to the hospital."

A team of 4 guys carefully picked up Kyouhei, strapped him into the stretcher, and wheeled him into the ambulance. Yancy hopped into the back of the ambulance and went to Kyouhei's side, grasping his hand tightly, holding it against her chest.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

_Just as the Pokémon reared its head back to shoot another fireball from point blank range, a blue and black blur leaped from the flames. From its paw, it shot a ball of blue energy, hitting the raging Pokémon in its snout, sending it sprawling to the ground. _

"_Kyouhei," The man coughed out blood, his voice raspy. "I'm done for son. Go, with this Riolu and get as far away from here as you can!" A fit of coughing followed. _

"_No daddy, I can't leave you!" Kyouhei said into his father's chest. _

_The Riolu gently put its paw on Kyouhei's shoulder. He turned towards the Pokémon, whose eyes weren't clouded over with that purple mist, but fierce with its own fire burning within them. The boy looked back to his father and then to this Pokémon and nodded his head. Slowly, he got up and held hands with the Riolu._

"_I'll never forget you father. I'll make you proud." The two of them, the boy and the Riolu ran out through the streets, through the flaming village, together._

_In the back of his mind he heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, a voice of a girl. His mind was filled with a purple presence. The flames turned purple, the sky a violet hue. _

_ "You're going to be okay." He heard it say. He looked around at the bizarre scenery, looking for source of the voice, but there was no one in sight. _

_ "Who's there?" Kyouhei cried out._

_ "You're going to be okay." The voice said again, this time a bit clearer, but he still couldn't find who was speaking to him._

_ "Who are you?" Kyouhei cried out again. _

_ All of a sudden, Kyouhei saw a light off in the distance. He ran towards it as fast as his small legs could carry him. Soon the light engulfed him, taking over all his senses._

* * *

Kyouhei woke up with a gasp, beads of sweat trialing down his face. He sat up quickly and winces slightly. He looked down to his shoulder and could see that there were bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder that held an icepack against his ribcage. Images of what had transpired in the desert flashed through his mind, the Darmanitan and the strange man with green hair. Across the room, he saw his Lucario leaning against the wall, it eyes closed; it was in a deep sleep. He really envied how his Pokémon could do that.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake." A woman in nurses clothing and short brown hair walked in. She had a warm motherly smile as she looked at Kyouhei.

"Yeah," Kyouhei said, placing his hand on his ribcage as he smiled back. "Thank you."

"It's what we do," the nurse replied smiling back.

"Just one question. How did I get here?" Kyouhei remembered that he passed out back in the desert, so everything that happened in between was a swirling mess of darkness to him.

"This girl with pink hair, claiming to be your sister, happened to come across you slumped against a dumpster, so she called us and we brought you here. She actually just left a few minutes ago. What a sweet girl she was."

_Sister? _Kyouhei couldn't remember him having any siblings. "I'll think I'll go thank her right now," Kyouhei smiled as he pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed.

"Sir, what are you doing? You aren't fully treated yet." The nurse said with a worried look on her face.

"You guys can't hold me here, right?" Kyouhei snapped and his Lucario opened its eyes wide and the proceeded to grab his backpack. Kyouhei draped his sweater over his shoulders, brushed past the nurse and made his way out of the hospital. He got a lot of strange looks from the doctors and nurses as his made his way through the hallways, but he didn't care; he needed to see the person how to claimed to be his "sister".

There was a man leaning against one of the support beams, who looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a girl come out of the hospital a little while ago?" Kyouhei asked him.

"Um, yeah. I think she went that way," the man pointed down the sidewalk.

"Thanks!" Kyouhei took off down the sidewalk.

When he got to the end of the block, he looked around, searching through the sea of bodies, seeing if he could spot anyone he knew. Across the street, he caught a glimpse of pink hair and an off-white sun hat, weaving through the crowd. He glanced at the crosswalk signal, which was a blinking hand with only five seconds left. _I'll make it._

Kyouhei and Lucario took off, weaving through the cars across the four-lane street. The timer hit zero before he made it across and the cars started beeping their horns. Kyouhei held up his hand, bowing his head with an apologetic look on his face. One man stuck his head out of his car and yelled at Kyouhei, but he pressed on.

Kyouhei was short of breath as he stepped on to the sidewalk on the other side, however, Lucario as just fine. He always envied his Pokémon's stamina. He stood back up, holding his hand against his ribcage as he felt his broken bone stabbing his lung. Kyouhei just barely caught the girl turn the corner.

"Miss!" Kyouhei yelled out as he took off down the sidewalk, weaving his way through the crowds, getting many angry looks. He turned the corner and ran up to her, grabbing on to her shoulder and spinning her around.

"Do I know you?" A young woman who looked about in her twenties turned around to face Kyouhei.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kyouhei took his hand off her shoulder and let it fall to his side.

"Well, I hope you find them." The woman smiled at Kyouhei and continued on her way down the sidewalk, leaving him standing there on the sidewalk. The adrenaline began to wear off and he could feel his rib throbbing.

"I'd better get back to the hospital."

* * *

"Yancy! I was just about to call you." Colress greeted Yancy as she came through the front doors of the building, Aldith standing beside him. "I see you were able to find your Darmanitan."

Darmanitan became very still and rigid, a gesture Yancy didn't see to often, but took note of. She knew her Pokémon well and could tell it was frightened of Colress for some reason.

"Yeah, luckily," Yancy said cheerfully, smiling at Colress.

"I'm glad," Colress smiled back. "Now I know it is a bit early, but I want you to have your lesson with Aldith now. We're going to leave for Driftveil city tomorrow and I want to have a run through when we get there, so you should get as much rest as you can."

"Yes, of course father." Yancy complied, following Aldith into the elevator.

After the doors to the elevator closed, Colress pressed a tile on the wall. A series of locks seemed to disengage behind the wall and secret elevator revealed itself. He hopped in and took it down to a control room. From the room, he could see both the room where Yancy and Aldith were having their lesson and another room beside it, where there was a shackled Keldeo and several of Colress's scientists. The sound from the lesson room was projected to the room with the Keldeo, but not the other way around.

"All levels are set sir, we are ready to go." A scientist from the Keldeo room relayed to Colress.

"Thank you. Aldith, you can begin the lesson." Colress spoke into a microphone on control panel in the room he was in.

Aldith turned to Yancy and gave her a device that looked like a choker. Yancy strapped it on to her neck. "Okay, Yancy lets run through the set for Driftveil performance."

"Yes Ma'am." Yancy nodded. Aldith counted her off and Yancy began to sing.

* * *

Keldeo woke up with a start; surveying the area it found its self in. Just moments ago, it seemed like; it was in a field enjoying itself with its friends. Keldeo tried to move its legs, but found that it couldn't due to chains being attached to them. It struggled, but found that no matter how hard it struggled the chains wouldn't budge. It was about to give up and pass out again when it heard something.

There was a voice singing. The voice worked its way into Keldeo's ears and worked its way through its head. Keldeo began to feel its anger and hostility coming out. It began to thrash uncontrollably, crying out in rage, trying to break out of its shackles.

* * *

"Sir, the device is performing even better than the prototype we used at the game the other day. The Pokémon is showing signs of hostility much sooner than it was with the prototype." One of the scientists reported into his headset.

"That is great news." Colress smiled a crooked smile. _So it works on the legendary Pokémon as well. _ Colress began to laugh, a small chuckle at first, but it soon escalated into an out of control cackle. "I feel like Driftveil is going to be a very interesting performance."

* * *

Yancy finished the whole set, sweat glistening on her skin and her mouth dry from singing. Aldith handed her a bottle of water that Yancy took, with a thankful smile. Yancy took a giant gulp of water.

"Great work today, Yancy. You are going to be amazing." Aldith said to Yancy with a smile.

"Thank you, Aldith." Yancy bowed her head as she slummed down against a wall.

"We're done for the day, so you are free to do what ever. Just don't stay out too late." Aldith walked over to Yancy. "The device, please?"

"Oh yes, sorry." Yancy carefully undid the device around her neck. "What does this thing do? You guys always make me wear it when I practice."

"It's nothing too special. It helps to reduce the strain your voice puts on your vocal cords." Aldith replied with a smile as she took the device from Yancy. "Now if you'll excuse me," Aldith made her way into the elevator, leaving Yancy alone in the practice room.

After a few minutes rest, Yancy got up and made her way to the elevator, when she heard something that sounded like a Pokémon crying. It was so quiet that she believed it was just her imagination playing mind games on her. She dismissed it and took the elevator back up to her room where her Darmanitan was sleeping in the corner of the room, looking more like a decoration than a Pokémon.

Yancy smiled at the sleeping Pokémon and hopped into her bed, instantly drifting into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading! ****Feel free to review if you liked it or if you wanna share what you were for Halloween! **


End file.
